


HP塞哈段子 肉渣部分

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: OOC属于我，塞哈属于对方，原作属于罗琳阿姨～写了五个段子，这是有肉渣的其中两个。怀孕play夜晚学院走廊的互相抚慰





	HP塞哈段子 肉渣部分

**Author's Note:**

> 如果无法接受哈利怀孕生子的请点叉叉～  
> 本人只吃塞哈或者两位演员的cp配对～  
> 谢谢您的阅读，希望喜欢～

段子四 夜里学院走廊的幽会

 

又是一个月光皎洁的夜晚，霍格沃兹的走廊被照得像是铺了层银纱。费尔奇先生抱着洛丽丝夫人，嘴里喃喃不断一边转动他的大眼球，怀疑地扫视每个角落。

黑暗里，看似无人的角落。哈利被塞德里克圈在怀里，并且被抬起下巴接受他男朋友又深又柔的吻。他的脸烧红着，却紧张兮兮地生怕费尔奇先生发现他们。

他们一起缩在哈利的隐形斗篷里，哈利甚至有些衣衫不整。不为什么，正是因为塞德里克。用学长的话来说就是：交往了三个月总得有些进展。但塞德里克并没有强求哈利，而是在他的同意下互相抚弄，但是哈利就是被弄得浑身软绵，睡衣也被撩起来，小小的乳尖早就沦陷在他男友的玩弄下，不知羞耻地挺着。

反观塞德里克，除了尺寸完全不能比拟的性器自裤裆露出来以外，从头到脚都整整齐齐，干干净净。哈利非常不服气，甚至因此用力地搓了下对方的性器，惹得塞德里克闷哼一声，挑眉带笑地，低头盯着他。

哈利因为初尝快感而频频喘息，又时不时咬着下唇忍耐。那副招架不住，泪眼朦胧的模样让塞德里克硬了又硬，理所当然得到了哈利不敢置信的眼神。

就在他俩都快要到达临界点的时候，费尔奇先生忽然经过他们身边，甚至直勾勾地往他们的方向看。纵然哈利明白对方是看不见他和塞德里克的，但他还是被吓得射了出来并且缩进了塞德的怀里。

塞德里克一边抱着他，安抚地拍拍他的后背，一边轻轻挺腰磨蹭软却带点薄茧的手掌，最后呼出粗重的呼吸，射在了哈利的手上。

他低头亲了亲哈利的发顶，无声地说了句：「我喜欢你。」

哈利没有听到，但他觉得塞德里克的怀抱真的，很温暖。

 

段子五 生子后的弥补

 

哈利生完孩子后的一个月，他们刚刚送走小天狼星。他的教父对于两个孙子简直爱不释手，要不是麦格教授强硬地把他带走并再三强调哈利仍需要休息，他大概会直接住下来。

夜晚，两个宝宝已经熟睡，而哈利却被分开双腿坐在塞德里克怀里。他的性器被男人握着，因为涨奶而微挺的双乳被也被男人抓着揉捏。男人的气息喷洒在哈利的耳边，连耳垂，耳廓都被一再舔弄。

搭配着塞德里克一手撸动他的性器，一手揉搓他的乳尖，后方还有一个硬邦邦的大东西。哈利几乎快哭了，可是碍于宝宝们就在旁边，他是怎么样都不允许自己发出声音的。

哈利的睡裤已经被塞德里克拉下，白嫩的屁股和臀缝频频被自家丈夫的硬物磨蹭，惹得他燥热难耐。酸胀的胸部被揉得发红，下身想要高潮又被堵住，哈利愤愤地咬了一口面前的手背表示抗议，却在那瞬被丈夫狠狠插入。

轻微的水声响起，哈利随后射了出来。就着被插入的姿势，塞德里克把哈利转过来面对自己，然后低头含住发硬的小乳尖吮吸。哈利受不了这样的刺激，用手死死捂着嘴，发出模糊的呻吟。

久违地感受到爱人的火热，还不断地被顶弄敏感处，连带着上面的胸膛也被不间断地舔吮。哈利的视线被泪水模糊，呻吟渐渐无法阻挡，他感觉自己平日喂养孩子的双乳越发饱涨，隐约感觉到即将发生的事却拒绝相信。

塞德里克吐出被自己吮得红肿的乳头，恶意地舔了舔然后叼住轻扯，如愿地看到爱人在他身上颤抖，又再一次含入嘴里重重一吮，清淡的奶水溢入口中，而他的爱人又一次地高潮了。

当晚塞德里克把哈利抱到客厅干了个爽，并在第二天被对方赶下床，还被下了远离令，否则哈利就带着孩子离家出走。

纵然如此，塞德里克依旧满足了。

并且在第二天又把哈利干得取消了远离令。

Endless 

by LuciferWolf 路西法野狼


End file.
